


If You're Lost...

by nerbert



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Cowboy Carey, Crack, Horse Ex Machina, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Song fic, post blue jackets game, rip montreal, shhh none of this makes sense jsut go with it, somehow its raining in nashville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert
Summary: After the Blue Jackets game..Carey has somewhere he needs to be





	

**Author's Note:**

> based of a dumb tweet i made as a joke that inspired a joke fic

_Lying in bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after -_

 

 

 

The score was abysmal, but Carey wasn't paying attention. It didn't matter to him. He wasn't out on the bench anymore. He had something he needed to do.

 

"Uh, Carey? Where are you going?"

 

He doesn't reply. He's already out of his goalie equipment. He stops before he leaves the changing room and drops a note by the door.

 

**There's something I need to do.**

 

 

 

_Sometimes you picture me -_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said -_

_Then you say - go slow -_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

 

 

 

He leaves out the back, the crowd cheers as the game ends, but he barely hears it. Surely there's gotta be some way out of here where no one will question where he's going. He pulls out his phone and looks up where the closest stable is.

 

 

 

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

 

 

It feels right to be back in the saddle. He rides out into the night and ignores the ringing of his phone in his pocket.

 

 

 

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows - you're wondering_

_If I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time -_

 

 

 

PK wakes up the a banging on his window. He rolls over and groans. The clock on his phone reads 3:am. There's a text from Pricey that reads: Look outside.

 

There's another bang as a rock hits the window. PK slides out of bed shirtless and stumbles over, still very confused. He pulls open the window and is greeted to a splash of rain. He wipes the water off his face and looks out at the street again.

 

Standing out on the sidewalk, with a horse eating at his front lawn is Carey Price. His clothes are soaked through and he's standing with a boom box in his hands. PK shakes his head. It must be a trick of the rain. There's no way-

 

-Carey hits play on the boom box -

 

 

 

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

__

 

 

The two stand there, not saying a word as the song plays. Carey lifts the boom box above his head and Cyndi Lauper's voice echoes down the street. Tears and raindrops roll down their faces.

 

 

_...Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

 


End file.
